


Just Another Year

by Maybe_Its_Not_Me



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Harry's cousin, Other, Quidditch, Sirius adopted, Tri Wizard Tournament, forth year
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-07 23:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5475272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybe_Its_Not_Me/pseuds/Maybe_Its_Not_Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quidditch World Cup, tri wizard tournament and Voldemorts return.<br/>Hogwarts just isn't safe anymore.<br/>They just want to find normality in this mad world. </p><p>(Basically fourth year with extra character)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> ~And I find it kinda funny  
> I find it kinda sad  
> The dreams in which I'm dying  
> Are the best I've ever had~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Metamorphmagus colours:
> 
> Dark Brown: Nutral, Un effected  
> Red: Anger  
> Yellow: Excitement  
> Green: Curious/ Confused  
> Blue: Sad  
> Violet: Passonate, Very happy  
> Purple: Love  
> Pink: Embarrasment  
> White: Fear  
> Black: Nothing
> 
> IMPORTANT for eye streaks think this:
> 
> http://image.slidesharecdn.com/eye-141207084835-conversion-gate02/95/eye-23-638.jpg?cb=1417942147
> 
> But with blue as dark brown, and the white as the changing colour.

"I can't wait Harry, what time did they say they'd be getting here again?" Alexandria asked for what seemed like the twentieth time, her usual dark brown eyes gaining yellow streaks within' due to excitement. 

"They should be here in an hour." Harry gave a light chuckle.

They were both sitting on his bed in their shared room, having waited almost four weeks in the uneventful Dursley house, they were ready to leave. After the previous school years, the holidays just seemed to drag by, but this one was not as bad as the others. Alex had been messaging her uncle as often as possible, though it was hard seeing as he was on the run. Harry had even sent him the odd letter, as he was his god farther. Receiving a verity of exotic birds was always interesting.

It all felt good to have a year in destructed by Voldemort for once. Even if it was worsened by the horde of Dementors floating about ruining many of the Quidditch matches. They couldn't wait to go to the World Cup, even after the despite it caused within the house, causing meals to be cut down even further. Lucky they didn't know about the store of food below the floor boards.

After another hour of waiting, talking and reading about the Quidditch world cups over the years, the god siblings made their way down the stairs into the uptight middle-class living room. Placing their things on the sofa, they were happy to be seeing the last of this house for another year.

The Dursleys were all wearing their best clothes, which weren't all that good. Petunia was continuing to stare out the window of her newly cleaned home, before straitening the cushions again. However Five o'clock passed with no sign of the Weasleys, so it was Vernon's turn to peer out of the window.

"They're late!" He snarled, causing Alex to roll her eyes, it was only by a few minuets.

"Maybe -er- the traffics bad or something?" Harry looked at her, with a look that said, they will not be arriving by car.

The time rolled by, and at five fifteen the god siblings were growing anxious, and by half past the Dursleys were muttering between themselves "we made an engagement."

"Maybe they think they'll be invited to dinner if they're late?"

Vernon started to go on about how disrespectful they were being, Alex and Harry just looked at each other with a mix of nerves and annoyance, Alex's eyes had lifter brown streaks within, however this was broken by a sudden cry from the man, causing them both to jump. The Dursleys were panicking.

"What's happening?" Harry asked, crossing the room, Alex following behind, laughing as Dudley hurried away into the kitchen. Then they realised, as bumps and scrapes came from the closed up fire place.

"Don't say they came by flew powder." Alex sighed, looking at the boarded up area where a few muffled voices could be heard

"I believe they did." Harry confirmed, looking at the dumbfounded Dursleys who were all in shock about the sudden events. 

"What's happening Vernon? What is it?" But as they approached, the two could make out the voices.

"Ow! Fred- uh- Ron- I think we're in- ugh- the wrong place- ouch!" It was mr. Weasley.

"Maybe Harry can hear us dad, he can let us out." It was Ron, Harry and Alex smiled at each other, before a large amount of hammering fists came from the fire place.

"What is this?" Vernon seemed to circle the area like a vulture. 

"They've traveled by flew powder." She stated simply, trying not to laugh.

"And what is that?" Harry's uncle turned, reviling a slightly purple face. 

"Travel by fire, but the fire place is blocked up- hang on." Harry's smile was obvious, as he approached the fire. 

He explained how they had blocked up the fire place, which confused mr. Weasley, and Ron asked if something went wrong. Obviously Fred replied with sarcasm that it was exactly were they wanted to end up, earning a laugh from Alex.

They were told to move back, and the wall was soon gone and the fire place flew across the room. The bright haired Weasleys all came threw, it was Fred, George, Ron and Arthur. They said their hellos as Mr. Weasley explained to Vernon what had happened, saying they could fix it.

"Okay, Harry, Alex! Get your things ready!" They did so, though it was hard to take everything. 

"I'll help." George smiled down at Alex, taking a few of the objects. She was happy to see George.

Mr. Weasley made awkward conversation as they went to retrieve a few more items needed for the stay and the school year. Heading back down it seemed Dudley had re-entered the room. 

"So this is Dudley?" Mr. Weasley asked, causing Harry to receive a glance from Ron. He had heard all the story's. At this moment the twins also saw him, and evil grins appeared on their faces. 'That is not a good sign' Alex thought. 

The fire was re-lit and the Dursleys made their way against the wall. Fred was first, but just on time orange and purple sweets fell out of his pocket. Alex new those colours meant no good. After collecting them all he was gone, then it was George, then Ron. All being consumed by the green flames. Next it was Harry, who said goodby with no reply. This angered Mr. Weasley.

"You're not going to see your nephew for over eight months, and you're not going to say goodbye!" A deeper shade of purple appeared on Vernon's face, but resentfully said bye

However, just before Harry could leave, and Alex was ready to leave, and almighty gagging sound came from Dudley, and a scream from his mother. Alex couldn't help but laugh when she saw him. Fred and George had done it again. Dudley was kneeling by the coffee table, a giant purple tongue hanging out of his mouth. Mr. Weasley tried to help, but just made it worse. It was chaos. Petunia trying to comfort her little boy. Ornaments were being thrown by Vernon, and this was Harry's queue to leave, shortly followed by Alex. Swallowed by green flames.


	2. The Burrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Shorter than most)
> 
> Metamorphmagus colours:
> 
> Dark Brown: Nutral, Un effected  
> Red: Anger  
> Yellow: Excitement  
> Green: Curious/ Confused  
> Blue: Sad  
> Violet: Passonate, Very happy  
> Purple: Love  
> Pink: Embarrasment  
> White: Fear  
> Black: Nothing

As soon as arriving, the two were bombarded with questions. Like "did it work?" and "what was his reaction?"

Harry answered. "What was it?"

"A Ton- Tongue Toffie, me and George invented them!" Fred helped Alex up.

"Been wanting to test them on someone all summer." This caused the kitchen to erupt with laughter.

Heading to the table, they saw Ron and two others they didn't know the name of, but soon learned were Bill and Charlie. They were both talking to Harry, but George turned to Alex. 

"So what did you think?" He gave a hopeful smile.

"I haven't seen you for weeks and that's the first thing you ask?" She asked, faking hurt, though the Yellow in her eyes had started to shine through, "But it was amazing! He totally deserved it."

"Good, and sorry Lex, how was your summer?" He asked.

"Same old, wanting to be anywhere els, sneaking chocolate. How was yours?"

"We came up with loads more products! And played Quidditch a lot. I'm seeing you haven't been able to control your eyes yet." 

She shook her head, not ashamed. "Didn't cut your hair either it seems." Alex laughed, George looked slightly embarrassed.

"It looks good." She blushed, and turned back to the elder Weasleys, hiding the pink, violet mix.

The closer of the two turned to her and held out a large hand. "Charlie, nice to meet you."

"Alex." She took his hand, and smiled.

"I've heard a lot about you, from George and Ron mostly."

"All good things I hope." They both gave a small laugh, which was quickly ended my Mr. Weasley appearing.

"What did you to give that poor muggle boy?" They tried to persuade him that they didn't give him anything, but the sweets simply slipped out of their pockets.

Soon they headed to their room, but Ron, Harry and Alex stayed and talked about their summer, Quidditch and the upcoming year. Ginny came in at one point, and gave an awkward hello to Harry, and a hug for Alex before going to meet her mum outside.

Soon it was tea and the whole family crowded round the table. Mr. And Mrs. Weasley were at each end, Percy was even here with all the Weasley siblings. Harry and Alex were sitting opposite each other, listening to all the happenings of the summer, the World Cup, and they couldn't help but feel right at home. By eight o'clock the meal was finished, and they all headed to their rooms.

"C'mon Alex!" It was Ginny, waiting outside here small room, on the second floor. They set out her bed and sorted out the things they would need for the next day, before sitting on Ginnys bed.

"They really seemed like they were hiding something, like what is this big event happening this year?" Alex questioned, hoping the other will know more.

"I have no idea, Fred and George have tried to listen in, but- speaking of George." She gave a knowing look.

"And speaking of Harry..." Alex laughed at the blush appearing, "it's been almost four years! You've got to do something about it!"

"I've heard he likes cho though."

"Not that I know of. Cho's not really his type... Well that I know of."

"Cho's not really who's type?" They turned to see Ron in the doorway.

"Mind your own business." Ginny sighed.

"Alright! I just came to give you this, Harry had it." He passed over the Irish hat you had brought for the Cup. "Bulgaria are going to win by the way."

"You think?" Alex counted, standing up on Ginnys bed. "Ireland are so far undefeated!"

"But Bulgaria have the best seeker in the world." He jumped up onto Alex's makeshift bed.

"He's been going on about him all summer, I think Ronie has a crush." Ginny added.

"I can't help Krums skill on the pitch, they way he swoops, and glides. The way he flys is a master peace!" At this point Harry stepped into the doorway, as Ron continued his fantasy of Krum. "Ireland can not beat..."

That was how most of the night was spent, Ron going on about his beloved crush, Alex trying to counter it with the awesomeness of the Irish team. Ginny making a wedding plan for Ron and Krum, and Harry laughing. Charlie even came down at one point, to see what the commotion was, only to be pranked by the twins and their slime bombs. Soon everyone had to go to sleep, seeing as an early start was needed.

"I love you guys." Alex murmured, tucked under the covers, before slipping into a unusually peaceful sleep.


	3. A/N

Also view story here:

http://www.quotev.com/story/7220923/Just-Another-Year-George-Weasley-somewhat

It will involve pictures and links to clothing and etc

Hope you enjoy :)


	4. Quidditch World Cup pt.1

It seemed like she had only just got to sleep, before Alex was once again awoken by an alarm floating through the room, just loud enough to wake the two girls up, but not loud enough to stir the rest of the house. They had set the alarm early, half past thee to be exact, giving them time to get ready before they went to collect Hermione at four fifteen, and left at five. It was a tight schedule if they wanted to get there on time. 

"C'mon ginny, I call shower first." Alex shook her friend, before slumping out of the room, telling herself she was only up at this hour because she had to.

Once they had both showered, and woken themselves up, it was already four o'clock, so both quickly changed and went down to collect Hermione. Ginny was wearing a simple grey jumper and some jeans, with a shamrock necklace showing who she was firmly supporting. Alex was also wearing jeans, but also a Ireland Quidditch shirt, and sweater over.

Waiting downstairs, Mrs Weasley had prepared some breakfast ready for their return, and headed back to bed. Mr Weasley was sitting on the sofa, reading the already delivered Daily Prophet. Once he saw them, he retrieved the flew powder, and headed to the fireplace, soon appearing in Hermione's living room.

"Alex, Ginny!" Hermione was sitting in her living room, holding a book, and putting it down.

"'Mionie." They all hugged, having not seen each other all summer.

"My stuff is upstairs, I couldn't risk making too much noise and waking my parents up." She spoke softly, and the all made their way through the suburban home. It definitely felt more real than the Dursleys home, that was sure enough. Once all back, they felt able to talk freely again.

"It's been so long! Has anything major happened since we left school? Any word from 'Padfoot.'" She whispered the last name, but there was no use seeing as Mr Weasley had fallen asleep in their absence.

"Yes, he seems to be well." Alex grabbed a jam croissant, grateful to eat something after the long waking up session.

"And from what I've heard there's going to be a major event at Hogwarts this year!" Ginny joined them at the table.

They talked for a while about what it could be, and soon the others woke up, except for Bill, Charlie and Percy who could now apparate. After a groggy breakfast, it was time to head off. Harry and Alex went to fetch their bags.

"Accio!" They heard Mrs Weasley call, the god siblings (who were just entering the room) looked at each other in confusion, then it dawned on them. The purple and orange wrappers littered the floor. "We told you to destroy them!"

It was never a good sign when Mrs Weasley got angry.

"We spent six months developing those!"

"Oh no wonder you didn't get more OWL's then!" Alex took in a sharp breath, causing Mrs Weasley to turn. "Hello dears," her whole demeanour changed. "C'mon you better go! Have a good time!"

She kissed Mr Weasley on the cheek and ushered them off, into the dim garden. Harry went in front to talk to Arthur, but Alex hung back with the twins.

"Are you too alright?" She walked in between them, and if it were lighter, they'd see the blue streaks in her eyes.

"I guess." George put an arm round her shoulders.

"We've got a whole year to cook them up at school!" Fred kept hopes up.

"Have to start a' fresh though." The other twin sighed, removing the arm.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Alex hid a smile, looking at the grassy floor, she saw the confused expressions on their faces and dug into her pocket. "For safe keeping, of course." In her pocket was a handful of the sweets their mother had just confiscated.

"You didn't!" Fred looked in amazement, took some of them, but was immediately shushed by the girl.

"Amazing." George whispered, taking the rest, and hugged her from the side.

"Just doing my best." She walked ahed, faced then and curtsied slightly, laughed and caught up with Ron. Leaving the two whispering quietly and excitedly.

Soon their was a comfortable silence, only broken by the sound of several footsteps walking along the damp path. The sky wasn't as dim as before, as the ink blue merged into the lighter sea blue. Though they were all freezing, none wished to complain. The silence continued up the massive hill, each watching they didn't slip on a cow pat, or wet patch of grass. Alex's throat felt like it was burning as they reached the top.

"Just in time, we've got ten minuets to find the port key!"

They all began searching, each not sure what exactly they were looking for, until two body's appeared, joining them on the hill. When they came closer, the older was identified as Amos. A short stumpy man, with a scrubby beard and small glasses. This was a strong contrast to the strong, defined, tall lad who stood next to him. It was Cedric Diggory. The Hufflepuff team captain, and seeker. Well renowned lady magnet. Alex and Harry had spoken to him a few times, but not enough to be familia with him.

"Hi." He said, looking round at everyone, and all replied but the twins who nodded their heads. They had never quite forgiven him for beating the Gryffindoor team last year.

The two adults made convocation, before introducing him to the family, and the few extras. Obviously he was astonished to see Harry, as every other person seemed to be. They all stood round awkwardly until they announced it was time to go. Circling around a manky old boot, lying down, and touching it. Not exactly how they had planned to start the day off. But then it all went blurry.

The air felt like it was being whipped around, or did they feel like they were spinning, it was hard to tell the difference. Their shoulders banging together, and the need to hold on tighter. A cry to 'let go' and they were falling. Each trying to land upright, but failing and sprawling onto the ground, only to see the Diggories and Mr Weasley gliding their way down un-harmed.

"Need a hand?" It was George.

"Please." Alex used the hand to hoist herself back to standing, though still shaky, George steadied her.

"Over this way!" Amos called, as they all made their way to the top of a different hill, where the sun had already just risen. Just over the hill is what took Alex's breath away.

Rows upon rows of tents, all extravagant in different ways, all very colourful. Even at this early time, many were up, and things were flying about. Most tents had been modified to make look as muggle as possible, with little chimneys and wind chimes, that they were so out of the ordinary. This made Harry, Alex and Hermione amused at their attempts to fit in. One tent even had a little garden with bushes and even a hot tub. Another was made of pure silk, with several exotic animals outside. But by far the best was one which looked like a mini castle, even with its own drawbridge, and knight outside. Soon the came to a small, ordinary tent, with a sign outside with read 'WEEZLEY'.

"Got some friends to put it up last night, save us the bother." Mr Weasley said, entering the tent, next was Ginny, then Hermione. Harry and Alex stood for a moment. Green appeared in Alex's eyes as she gave a confused glance. How would they all fit? Then they were both pushed in, entering the tent. It was about ten times bigger on the inside. It had its own kitchen. A bedroom. Even a living room. It was like an apartment you'd find In London, the way it was laid out. However, it wasn't as up to date as one of those. At this point Alex's eyes were a mix of green, violet and yellow, smiling over at George, who was transfixed by the array of colour.

"Set your stuff down, then you three get some fire wood," he pointed at the twins and Ginny, "and you four come with me to get some water."

"I love magic." Harry and Alex said together.

~*~

"That man really thought wearing a dress was normal! I can't believe it." Hermione laughed, getting her make up done before they walked down. Green eyeliner and a few green stripes on her cheeks.

"It wasn't too bad, it was just the sickly pink flower style of it!" Alex laughed, "Even Harry hear couldn't pull that look off!"

"Hey, I'm sure I could rock a dress like that!" They all laughed. Harry had just finished putting the last small green feather in his best friends hair. She was wearing the same make up as Hermione, but with black eyeliner, but her hair was tied up high, with small green and white feathers all the way down the pony tail.

"He could even rock this hat." Ginny was wearing the large Irish top hat, in persuasion of Harry supporting them too, but he was following Ron's love for Bulgaria. A call of

"Two Minuets" was heard from outside the tent.

"I've just had a brilliant idea." Alex looked at the others, who were all exited. "How does this look?"

Controlling her hair was easy, after the years of practice, she could change the colour at will. White and green stripes appeared like highlights through her hair, causing Hermione to clap, Ron to sigh (why can't they support Bulgaria?) and the other two to smile.

Then it was time to set off, meeting Fred and George who had been taking bets on the days game. They walked with the mass of witches and wizards who were all heading in one direction.

"They've been talking about the event again." Fred appeared at Harry's side.

"That's why we stayed outside." George appeared on Alex's left.

"And to make a fair amount of money!" They laughed.

"To bad Percy came by and ruined all the fun."

"Yeh, I'm sure he's just in love with the minister."

"Oh, don't say that, he's a brilliant man, and I will follow his every word!" They finally said together, impersonating their older brother, who gave a harsh glare, but restrained from saying anything.

Looking at the twins, Fred had gone all out on his face paint, with one half green, and one half wight. George had gone for simple stripes, but wore a massive green and white hat. However they both had the same scarf wrapped around their necks.

"Love the hair by the way." George whispered into her ear, causing a blush on Alex's face, but was soon gone as the sales men appeared In front, and she bought a pair if Ominoculars, and one for Hermione. Harry did the same for Ron, even despite his arguments.

The sound of the music was loud now, and looking up they could see the great looming arch above, against the darkening sky. The atmosphere was almost overwhelming here, and it was a struggle to stay together, but George grabbed her hand and pulled her through.

"Thanks." She murmured, and would see his parallel blush if she weren't so distracted by everything around.

They were here. This was the Quidditch World Cup.

**Author's Note:**

> metamorphmagus colours:
> 
> Dark Brown: Nutral, Un effected  
> Red: Anger  
> Yellow: Excitement  
> Green: Curious/ Confused  
> Blue: Sad  
> Violet: Passonate, Very happy  
> Purple: Love  
> Pink: Embarrasment  
> White: Fear  
> Black: Nothing


End file.
